


Battler the Incubus

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Bible Black (Anime), Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Lactation, M/M, Monster Rape, Monster sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, smutember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Battler the Incubus

Hinata enter the office of fifth Hokage, waiting for her mission, then the door open as Tsunade enter, the blonde say, "Good, you're here Hinata. We got a mission for you," Hinata nodded her head, "Right." as she took a seat, Tsunade spoke, "A girl vanish out of nowhere, she said there is someone trapped in a castle basement, but there is no castle, the last time is she seen was at a shop buying fruit for someone named Battler." Hinata was confused, "Battler, who named their child like that?" Tsunade smiled, "I know it would a bit easy for you."


End file.
